Xenophilius' Patronuses
by wrackspurt394
Summary: Xenophilius' Patronus did not stay as one creature throughout his whole life, his was one of the few that changed.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not claiming Crumple-Horned Snorkacks exist, Xeno could have mistaken another creature for one, or not, maybe they are real, maybe they aren't. And my headcanon where Xeno was constantly picked on at school made its way into the story too, and Xeno having a sister, who is a year younger than him. Ciara = Luna's mum, although if you've read my fanfiction, you know that already. Also, I apologize for not updating my other fanfictions, I've been busy with school, and haven't had the time. I'll try to post some chapters sometime soon.  
**

Most of the time, a person's corporeal Patronus would not change at all in their lifetime, but sometime, very rarely, a Patronus might change if the caster has undergone a significant emotional upheaval, like, for example, falling in love.

Xenophilius Lovegood was one of these cases, since his Patronus changed when he fell in love.

Xenophilius first learned how to cast the charm in his fourth year, when the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, who was known to occasionally do things he wasn't supposed to do in class, taught the class about them a few years before they were supposed to learn it, to see how many people were able to cast one.

Not many people in the class were able to, considering it was quite the difficult spell, but the boy with the candyfloss-like hair who always sat at the front of class, paying close attention to the professor, was one of the few successful students.

It didn't surprise him, he was pretty good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he had a good number of happy memories to draw upon.

There was the times he had spent with his sister, just having innocent fun as children. The time his parents brought them to Sweden, and he saw what he would come to call a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. There was his first day at school, before all the bullying started, and he was excited to see the wondrous castle and learn how to use the magic that always awed him. He had many memories to choose from, it was just a matter of finding the right one.

After a few tries, he managed to form a silver hare, which hopped around him for a moment before slipping out of existence. He smiled widely, proud of himself, and also happy, because he liked hares, although they weren't his favourite animal.

Years later, the animal would change.

It was a little while after he met Ciara, and they had been dating for a few months already, and she had accepted the engagement ring only a couple weeks earlier.

He hadn't needed to use the Patronus charm in quite a while, so he never thought about his Patronus.

But then, one day, he and Ciara came across a Dementor. Why it was in the little town they were passing through, they had no idea, but it was there nonetheless.

Xeno acted quickly, wanting to keep Ciara safe, even though he knew very well she was capable of handling herself, he always took responsibility of protecting her, not wanting to lose her. He drew his wand, and cast the Patronus charm before the Dementor had even gotten close to them. Out of the tip of his wand burst a kitten. A small kitten rushed at the Dementor, forcing it away from them long enough for them to hide from it.

The memory he used was the first time he met her, the first time he had glimpsed her stunning beauty, and the first time he talked to the woman that would be his wife.

Ciara loved everything cat-related, as did Xeno. Ciara had had a few cats in her life, and Xeno always wanted to get one, but his parents never wanted one, so he never did.

Ciara's Patronus was also a kitten.

That was when Xeno realized that, not only did he love her with his entire being, which he already knew, but that they were, quite literally, soul mates. They were meant for each other, and they shared a profound bond that he barely even understood.

What his Patronus was after his wife's death is unknown.

Despite the fact that he had his Luna at that time, he was never able to break the depression that held him throughout the remainder of his life. He could never be truly happy again, never have that feeling of overpowering happiness flooding through him and turning into a creature that surged from his wand.

His daughter did make him happy, but it was never happy enough, not the amount of happiness needed for him to cast a Patronus.

She reminded him so much of her mother, which meant that, even though seeing her made him exceptionally happy, she was also a grim reminder of the fact that he had lost his wife.

That she had died right in front of his eyes.

The first time he failed to do what he promised himself to always do.

Protect his wife and daughter, no matter what the cost.


End file.
